Lost
by FLPotter Girl
Summary: Bella and Edward were to be married when the Spanish Influenza hit. The two were seperated and then met later in Forks High. R&R.
1. Meeting

**2nd Fan Fiction My Grammer sucks though as my friends keep telling me would anyone like to beta for this story and my other one A Misplaced Call??**

**Review or I will not update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Elizabeth Masen's POV:

She was perfect. She was the perfect bride for Edward. She had deep brown eyes that you could drown in, long brown hair, and a heart shaped face. She was a beauty. Her name was Isabella Swan the only daughter of one of my closest friends who ad just passed away, and she was here with her father since she would be staying with Edward Sr., Edward Jr., and I while her father got settled. I would have a daughter to dote upon finally. I turned to the stairs "Edward stop playing that piano and get down here this instant to meet Isabella!" I yelled up to my son, who's greatest pride and joy was music. Less than a minute later I heard quick footsteps on the stairs, and then my son walked into the room. He had my deep green eyes, his father's reddish brown hair, with a perfectly defined face. He looked to me and in the perfect polite tone that he always used he said "You called me mothe…" He was looking at her, Isabella Swan, eyes wide. "Yes Edward, this is Isabella Swan, Mary Swan's daughter, and she will be staying with us until her father gets settled." Edward quickly stepped out of the trance he was in and introduced him "I am Edward Masen as you probably already know, and it is a pleasure to meet, may I give you a tour of the house?" Now my eyes went wide he was actually giving her the time of day, girls fell over his feet all the time and he barely even looked at him, but now he was offering to give Isabella a tour of the house? Things were going way better than I had planned since I first laid eyes on her.

Isabella Swan's POV:

The house was huge I couldn't believe it; it was bigger than our old house had been. When Edward had offered me a tour of the house I gratefully accepted. He gave me his arm which I held on to more for reassurance then balance, I was having a hard time grasping the subject that my mother, who had been my best friend was dead. He started pointing out the different rooms, their history, and other little trivia facts as we walked, and I was quickly absorbed in listening to his voice and trying fruitlessly to remember what he was telling me about.

Edward's POV:

She was amazing her skin was pale, she had deep brown eyes, full lips, and a button nose, and when she blushed her whole face colored. In every respect she amazed me. I could tell she was getting a little tired when we reached the gardens but she would not admit it so I suggested we sit down on a bench that over looked all of the gardens. She took the seat without complaint as I spread my jacket over the bench. I decided to change tactics and asked her some of her favorite pastimes. She had the most beautiful voice, one that I could listen to forever; I bet she would sing wonderfully I thought. But quite abruptly I was woken out of my daydreams when she said she loved listening to music. Really she enjoyed music. Unfortunately my mouth was ahead of my brain, since I took her hand and pulled her along with me to where my piano was. I sat down and pulled her next to me, playing one of my favorites, Claire de la Lune. And then a minute later I knew I was right she did have an amazing voice.

Isabella's POV:

I was immensely surprised to find myself being pulled along and sat down on the bench of a grand piano next to Edward Masen. But when he played Claire de la Lune I couldn't help myself I sang along. It was the most fun I had since my mother had died. As the song finished I looked over at Edward and I saw his eyes were bright with excitement. He jumped up and exclaimed "I knew it; you do have a beautiful voice!" and then he turned crimson.

**10 review before I Update!! Tell me if you like it!**

**If you would like to Beta please e-mail me at ****Please? My Grammer sucks sorry!**


	2. Knowing You

**Hey you guys were awsome 11 review on the first chapter. Okay but I still need reviews on my other story A Misplaced Call(which I want to change the title on so if you have any ideas e-mail me at ****or PM)!**

**I would like to thank dayyy213 for Betaing this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward's POV:

I said it out loud, and my face definitely looked like a tomato at the moment, my parents always said I was the one who could turn red the fastest. But wait, she was turning red too. So I wasn't the only one. Then I heard the door

shut, wait a moment that was not Isabella or I. No, the color drained from my face as quickly as it had come. My mother was up to her matchmaking again this could not be happening, I dropped my face in my hands forgetting that

Isabella was still there. Suddenly I was jerked back to reality; I heard her moving towards me and her sweet voice asking me if I was alright. But then she put her arm around me, and to my obvious embarrassment I found myself

telling her that my own mother was trying to get us together, not that I would mind that but I definitely did not say that out loud since I already embarrassed myself enough as it was. She sat there listening calmly, not saying a

word, the whole time. And for once I found myself wishing I could know what she was thinking. It was her response that surprised me though, she wasn't angry, she thought it was sweet. A reminder of her own mother always

talking of one person who would be the perfect match for her, but she blushed and would not tell me his name. A couple minutes later, we were brought out of our little bubble by my mother calling us for tea. I helped Isabella to her

feet, and offered her my arm, which she took as we headed down the stairs and into the parlor where my mother awaited our company.

Elizabeth's POV:

They walked down the stairs arm in arm, the perfect couple, and now if Edward would stop glaring daggers at me. He must have figured out I was trying to bring the two together. However what he did not know was that

Isabella's mother and I had decided to try our hardest to get them to marry after they became of age. They were pretty much promised to each other from birth.

Isabella's POV:

Edward was right, his mother was matchmaking, but surprisingly I wasn't angry whether it was the thought of being married to Edward or just what I had known since 5 days ago when my mother was on her deathbed. That she

and Edward's mother had wanted us to be married since we were born, as soon as we had come of age. One reason why I had no extreme reaction when he told me his mother was working on making us a couple. It might also

explain why she was grinning from ear to ear like a little Cheshire cat when we came into the room, me on Edward's arm. As we walked in and sat down Edward acted like the perfect gentleman and host. He was constantly

pulling me out of a chair, making sure I had anything I could want with my tea, and always finding a way to integrate me into the conversation, much to my humiliation. And though I didn't think his mother's smile could get any

wider, boy was she proving me wrong.

* * *

**Okay so again 10 reviews before I update!! And should I continue?**

**-Nicole**


	3. Guess Who

**Okay so i'm a little bummed I only got seven reviews. But I'm posting since I am going downhill mt. biking tommorw (which can be like 50 mph I thing down extremly tiny trails like 2ft max) and I am hoping I don't fall off the bike, since then I probably wouldn't get to be on fanfiction. So I will try and have some of the other chapters done and inmybubble will be posting them until 6/14. Note: they will not be posted until ten reviews are reached!!**

Bella's POV:

After my father left, I felt so alone my mother was gone and my father working his hardest to support us, meaning I was rarely going to see him. Just then Edward took my hands in hi, asking what I wanted to do. It felt so right

to be around him, I don't know if he noticed it though but whenever we touched I felt a jolt of electricity go through me and my heart sped up. He was almost like the older brother I never had. Well technically I would have had if

he had survived the same with my older sister, younger brother, and younger sister. I was the only child in my family that had survived past the age of two. Well actually that might not have been true for my mother was due

next week, but that isn't going to happen. I found my mouth moving without instructions from my brain "I kind of want to go to Dwyer House" drat now I would have to dance! (Okay so explanation on Dwyer House it is not real!

But in the nineteenth and early 20th centuries they had these houses that for one night of the week they would have a dance**(these houses were not lived in) and you bought tickets to get in. It was basically a social event **

**with refreshments, appetizers, and dancing (we are talking like waltzing…) and you could always find the young crowd there)** . I certainly surprised Edward and his mother, usually I hate going anywhere in public. I don't

even know what provoked me to say it but I did. And to no one's surprise Elizabeth had tickets for tonight. Now for the shopping trip, wonderful!

Edward's POV:

Dwyer House was packed. Bella could not have picked a more crowded night. Then again we probably would have been going tonight anyways since my mother had tickets already. On the carriage ride over I thought about Bella.

Tonight she was dressed an ivory dress which came together around pink flowers at the waist and a pink underskirt showing **(no this not the slip) (btw see pic on profile)**.As Bella and I entered, me with Bella on my arm, every

eye was upon us. We descended the stairs and our every move was watched, though as soon as we reached the bottom every eligible bachelor in the room came to ask Bella to dance. Yet she turned down every offer that was

made to her. Why did she want to come here if she didn't dance with anyone? I wonder… no she would just turn me down like the rest of them. Unfortunately my body had a mind of its own though, because a moment later I

found myself leaning down and whispering in her ear asking if she would honor me with a dance. She giggled and looked up at me with those big beautiful brown eyes of her and her lips parted, forming the one word in the world

that made my heart surge with unknown joy, "yes".

Edward Sr.'s POV: **(Okay yeah using Edward's Dad's POV)**

I had never seen my wife, Elizabeth, more excited. No- it was worse the day I proposed to her, the whole city must have known before twilight. At the moment she was currently planning their wedding with her cronies. I mean

give the child a break the two weren't even engaged yet.

Elizabeth's POV:

They were so cute together. He was so careful with her, almost like she was the most breakable thing in the world, and the most precious thing in his life. He led her out onto the dance floor, and of course I suggested a waltz **(a **

**waltz is a dance were the partners are very close of course****‼****)**. As the waltz continued Edward and Isabella became the center of attention. Every parent told me how lucky I was to have such a polite daughter-in-law **(okay I **

**know the two are not engaged but I thought it portrayed Elizabeth better if she was thinking of Bella as her daughter-in-law after the couple only knew each other for a couple of hours)** And such a handsome son!

Edward's POV:

I was having a wonderful time until I saw my mother talking about Isabella's and my upcoming wedding. I mean who does she think she is my mother? Wait she is. But still she had no right to say that. As I was walking over to

reveal the truth, someone called my name. "Edward, it's nice to see you again, It seems you have taken my girl Isabella." I whirled around and came face to face with one man I had never wanted to see again, my rival. I acted

on my instinct and punched him as hard as I could, shouting at the tops of my lungs "Isabella is not your girl, and she never will be."

* * *

**10 reviews!! P.S.Tell me what you think and I am always open to suggestions!! Oh and if anyone guesses who Edward punches you get the ultimate desicion on whether Edward and Bella should get married before they are turned or not?? Pluss i'll send you a copy of a story i'm writing (non fanfiction if you want it or a couple ideas for new stories!! or even both so guess who it is!)**

**-Nicole**


	4. Suitors

**Okay so this chapter is a little short. But I wrote this quickly so I could update for you guys. This was also supposed to be posted on Wednesday but I was in Port Angeles. We actually went to Squim but our teacher wouldn't let us go to Forks****‼****!**** 10 reviews please?**

* * *

Isabella's POV:

This could not be happening! No! It is not possible! He couldn't be back!

Elizabeth's POV:

Now Edward went and had to do something rash.

Edward's POV:

Michael Newton **(I know I made his name longer since this is supposed to be the 1900's)** was curled up in a ball on the floor clutching his stomach, where I had punched him. He was moaning like I had caused him internal damage, which of course was not possible I knew since I wanted to be a doctor. I walked away from him and back to my beloved Isabella's side, wait a minute where did that come from? I took her arm and asked her to go on a walk with me in the garden.

Isabella's POV:

As we were walking in the garden I noticed Edward was nervous, he was fidgeting with his clothing, repeating the same question he had just asked, and running his hands through his hair. "Edward, just tell me whatever it is right now!"I found myself saying.

"Alright, Will you allow me to court you?" Now that I was not expecting. I had never had a suitor and I had never wanted one till I met Edward. I really wanted to say yes but I don't know whether that would make me seem too eager.

"Yes" He looked at me then with a look of disbelief.

"Really?" he asked. With a look of confusion on his face that was absolutely priceless.

"Yes, really."

"You are absolutely sure?" he asked still doubtful.

"I am positive Edward you are sweet, kind, funny, and just an amazing person. I mean who else would I want Michael Newton, who is still probably crying in his mummy's arms? No!"

Th

en he picked me up bridal style and spun me around several times out of joy. Once I was put down I couldn't exactly walk straight.

**Thank****s by the way to those who said to continue. I really love writing fan fiction. 10 reviews Please??**

**-Nicole**

**P.S. Tell me which of these you want made into a story:**

**The Guard: **

**What if Edward and Alice where part of the Voltari guard when they met Bella a newborn vampire?**

**Danger Magnet:**

**I was fourteen and a rebel. What if Edward and Bella's daughter moved to Forks when she was fourteen and Jake imprinted on her?**

**The Last:**

**Charlie and Renee abandoned her at the age of 10 and ever since she would trust no one. Now at 18 she meets Edward Cullen, who knows what happened to her parents, can she learn to trust?**


	5. Le Petite Fleur

**Okay you guys I am a little bummed I did not get 10 reviews, and seriously I am risking a 2 month compter suspension to update so could I get at least 10 reviews?? Please??**

* * *

Five months later…

Elizabeth's POV:

After that embarrassing scene at Dwyer House where my poor Edward was attacked by Michael Newton, who crumpled and ran back whimpering to his mommy, I was hopeful Edward would ask Isabella if he could court her. Which he did, I was amazed Edward had never asked to court another girl before. Maybe tonight when he took her out for dinner he would ask for her hand in marriage. Ah, here come the carriage an Isabella and Edward are coming down the stairs now, arm in arm; they are such a perfect couple, Edward looking simply dashing and Isabella so petite and delicate. As they headed to the carriage entrance of our mansion I reminded them that they must be home by nine, or I would come looking for them. Isabella turned bright red like she was famous for while Edward just assured me that they would be.

Isabella's POV:

Edward has been the perfect gentleman taking me to brunch, shopping, dinner, and Dwyer house in the past five months. Though tonight he would not tell me where me were going. He just kept saying "It's a surprise." Really he knows I hate surprises, so why is he doing this to me. Unfortunately, just at that moment I was supposed to get in the carriage and of course like I always have done tripped. Though Edward luckily had seen it coming and caught me just in time. He was right, I loved this surprise, he was taking me to Le Petite Fleur **(Okay so this is about the only French I remember from the 3 years I was learning the language, and I did not use a translator but I do believe this means the little flower. Lame I know but if you have a better idea please do send it to me.)** My favorite restaurant in town. But it got even better he reserved a table for two in candlelight that looked out the window and onto the bay. This night could not be more perfect, but why was he bringing me here usually we went to our favorite Italian restaurant instead. A moment later Edward got down on one knee, took my hand and said in his most perfect voice "Isabella, will you marry me?" And then everything went black.

* * *

**Also I still want to know which story idea you guys like best so I am posting a pole on my profile. So please vote and review!!**


	6. Forever

**Sorry guys this is late. I had writer's block. Please do vote on the poll I have up because I am kind of at a dead end and if I don't get more votes I am stuck. Please Review I'll try to update sooner.**

Isabella's POV:

"Isabella, Isabella? Isabella please wake up." I heard an angel's voice say, and then the past events came back Edward taking me to dinner and then asking for my hand in marriage. As I opened my eyes I found myself in Edward's arms his dazzling green eyes gazing down at me filled with worry for my safety. "What just happened?" he asked concerned.

I immediately went red, "I, uh, forgot to breathe."

Edward's musical chuckles filled the private room he had requested, but a moment later he turned serious, "So will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will." That's when he pulled out a gorgeous ring that probably cost more than I would have liked.

"Edward you shouldn't have." He just put a finger to my lips saying, "It was my grandmother's on my mother's side. I want you to have it." And with that he slipped it on to my finger and kissed the back of my hand gently before helping me back into my chair. The rest of dinner actually went along without any more embarrassing moments on my part though I did go several shades of red at one remark the server made, causing Edward to tense up immediately. After we had finished we went for a walk along the Chicago River, which since it was Saint Patrick's Day was dyed a mesmerizing shade of green. By now it was 8:30 and our time was coming to an end since we had to be in by nine or Elizabeth would send out a search party which definitely could be embarrassing. As we hopped into the carriage I couldn't help but think about the new influenza that was apparently now in Indiana and that once you got you were almost for sure a goner. And I remembered the story of the engaged couple much like Edward and myself that had been torn apart because of it. I hoped with all my heart that it would not happen to us. Before I even knew it we were back at Edward's house and running inside as fast as we could to get out of the rain. The light was already on in the foyer as we walked in and Edward helped me out of my coat and as he handed it to the butler Elizabeth came rushing in babbling on "You children scared me! I was so worried… You could have been mugged… or even killed." And then she caught sight of the ring and squealed. Edward pulled me closer to him and tried to shield me from his mother's continuous questions "Where did he ask you? When? How? Did you say yes immediately? What happened? Oh my I have so much to do we have a wedding to plan. I must get started right away. No time to waste." Edward then bent down and whispered in my ear "Time to go now, if we stay any longer she will drag us into dress and tux measurements the whole works."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, I'm dead serious you should have seen when my younger sister got married… she went through the whole ordeal she eventually came to me for protection since she knew our mother would not hurt either of us if I was hiding her."

"Why is your sister never around?"

"She is not that well liked by my father anymore. He didn't like the guy she married."

"Oh. What's her name?" By this point we were already at the stairs.

"Mary Alice Brandon."

"Well… will I get to meet her?"

"At the wedding, she is allowed to come to that."

We were at my door now so I quickly said goodnight to Edward and walked inside closing the door behind me. I couldn't believe it I was getting married! I would have to tell my father tomorrow when he visited but other than that I was carefree. I walked over to my sewing and just finished up the main part to the dress I had been making for the next time I went to Dwyer house before I got ready to get in bed. I lied down and just as sleep enveloped me I rubbed the ring on my finger and smiled to myself. I would be with Edward forever.

**Vote on the poll if you can!! And Please review.**

**Life has been a little hectic so I may not update as quickly as I would like.**


	7. The Begining of a new life

**Hey guys,**

**sorry this is really really really extremly late. I kinda got a ban on the computer and had to find a way around family safety and history. Anyways this is the beginning of the next chapter so'll i'll post the rest pretty soon.**

* * *

Isabella's POV:

I woke up and realized it was my wedding day, it was amazing how fast time flies. It felt like days ago that Edward had asked me to marry him on St. Patrick's Day but it was October 20th and I was to be married. I could however remember the distinct green of the river and how it was the same shade as Edward's eyes, I remember the wedding dress fittings and watching Edward be shooed out of the room, and I remember my father's face when I told him I was getting married.

_Flashback:_

_Edward and I were sitting down on the couch as my father came into the room holding a letter I had written him. He was watching me carefully as I stood up and gave him a quick hug I could tell he was getting nervous, after all he never liked public displays of affection. _

_"Dad, I'm getting married." I watched as his face went to red, maroon, and then a deep violet color as he glared at Edward who was starting to walk out the door._

_"I thought you were supposed to stop this I mean months ago you asked for my permission to ask her hand in marriage when you first met her yet you let some other guy swoop her up without asking my permission and just taking her away from me?‼!"_

_I tried to tell him that it was Edward who asked me to marry him "Dad..."_

_"Not now sweetheart. And you can tell whoever this fiancé of yours is that you cannot marry him end of discussion!"_

_"But dad Edward is my fiancé!" My dad turned back to me the color draining from his face as he plopped into a chair behind him._

_"Oh. Well then. Sorry son, you know I didn't mean it."_

_End of Flashback_

I got out of bed and was going to start on my hair when a flash of black ran across the room and pulled me into a thight hug. As she pulled away I realized it was a girl around my age was bouncing up and down saying something I soon unerstood to be "HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!"


	8. Final

Hey everyone,

Sorry but this is not an update. I know I haven't updated in a while and i'm really sorry. My school is hectic with me being a junior and I honestly don't want to write Edward and Bella stories anymore. So I'm really sorry to say but I will be abandoning all of my Edward and Bella stories. I began them when I was in eighth grade and I had no plan of where they were going to go. I'm sorry to anyone who liked them but I feel it is really hard to go back and write on them again. If anyone would be willing to adopt them please PM: I just have a couple requests:

Please credit my work to me and PLEASE no character deaths.

Once again I'm really sorry to have to abandon them but I don't want to leave them hanging when I know I can not finish them. Here is the list of all my stories for anyone who wants to adopt:

A misplaced call

lost

one moment to late

Siren's song

Vaction Time! Cullen Style!

Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed.

Sincerely,

FLPotter Girl


End file.
